


Safety net

by butterfliesatease



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfliesatease/pseuds/butterfliesatease
Summary: LMFAO I wrote this for my friend and I kept it on Wattpad but since Wattpad is taking down all smut things I’m posting it here. ANYWAYS this is a Jean x Eren x reader (no threesomes tho) it’s a love triangle modern auI DONT OWN ANY OF THE ATTACK ON TITAN CHARACTERS
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager - Relationship, Eren Yeager/ OC, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein - Relationship, Jean Kirstein/ Reader, Jean kirstein/OC
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"You worked the double shift again, didn't you?"

Elizabeth, who had just plopped down onto her bed, peeped her head up from her pillow staring at her roommate who was rummaging through their mini-fridge. She lifted her head and said, "We don't all get college scholarships, Sasha."

It wasn't that Elizabeth wanted to work all those hours, but more because she had to. Education meant freedom, but the road to freedom has a cost of its own. Although she was tied down to work, school, and paying bills she still had a sense of freedom. Away from her family meeting new people left and right and making a path to the future Elizabeth knew it's going to be all worth it in the end.

"Hey, there's a party to-"

"No."

"I didn't even get to finish my sentence!" Sasha standing up revealing her full height with a cold slice of pizza in hand began staring down Elizabeth. Eyeing the way Elizabeth looked lying down in her bed. Still, in her work clothes, one sock half on and the other completely off, hair in a ponytail but wispy bangs covering her forehead, a plain black shirt tucked into her ripped jeans, and her belt being unbuckled but still attached to the jean loops. Sasha sat at the end of Elizabeth's bed and kept glaring at the girl before her.

Through a muffled voice due to the food in her mouth Sasha spoke, "I know you're tired but you need to live a little. Come to the party with me we'll have fun. It's a frat party and Reiner's the host you already know it's going to be a good party. Why else did you decide to go away for school, you can do all the things you want to now, and your parents can't say anything!"

She wasn't necessarily wrong, but she wasn't right either. Elizabeth left so she could see as much as she could and make connections with others while she was still young. She needed to see the way the world worked without her parent's input since they wouldn't be there for her when she would be working. No one would be in the courtroom with her when she's putting a person in jail for their crimes. She needs to see the way the world works so she can make truthful judgments without faults to avoid someone being wrongfully convicted.

"No bad bitch with a fat ass should stay inside on Friday nights, it's just not allowed, " Sasha said with a grin earning a chuckle from Elizabeth.

"I do have a fat ass don't I?" Elizabeth joked but was aware Sasha was being dead serious.

"Yes, yes you do, " licking her fingers and getting up from her previous position Sasha began walking to her closet, "So was that enough to encourage you to come, or do I need to hype you up more?"

It was only one night. If it was every night, different story but Elizabeth knew she was only going to be young once and maybe she might find some connections at the party that she didn't think she might find. All different types of people come to parties and Elizabeth was about to learn a whole lot of things about the people that go to these parties.

"Fine, I'll go but you owe me."Earning an excited squeal, Sasha looks over to you and says, "I'll get you food to take to work tomorrow."Elizabeth isn't going to get that food since she knows Sasha will make it and then get proud of her work and decide to eat it for herself, but it was the thought that counts.

Sasha being the typical person at most party scenes, most of her wardrobe was filled with clothes meant for these events. She slipped into a red tube top dress that laced in the back and matched it with her go-to frat party shoes, high top white converse sneakers. No fool wears nice shoes to these events, they're guaranteed to get ruined by the end of the night. Keeping a more casual front, Elizabeth wore the same jeans she wore to work but put on a floral corset top so she didn't seem so out of place and black vans. Not putting a big effort into her appearance she put on fake lashes since her real ones were barely noticeable even with mascara. Sasha already knowing she was going out tonight had already done everything she needed to before Elizabeth came back to their dorm. Sasha looking Elizabeth up and down she made eye contact with her and said, "Girl you're going to get laid tonight I swear." Elizabeth laughed at the girl's comment, it's not her main goal for the night but at least she knows she looks good.

"Okay, I'm ready are you ready?" Sasha asked and earned a quick nod from Elizabeth.

Making sure she all her belongings she needed with her she did a mental run-through: phone, hair-tie, gum, keys, and pepper-spray. People get crazy and it's better to be safe than sorry at these sorts of events. Following behind Sasha she turned off the lights to their dorm and locked the dorm and proceeded to walk to the location of the party.

~

It really must've been a while since Elizabeth had been to a party or this was just not a normal party. Reiner was hosting the party but whoever was the Dj for this party needed a raise. For starters when they first entered the party Elizabeth was not expecting to listen to "on the floor" by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull. She also wasn't expecting to hear "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown right after it. Not only were people enjoying it, but people were also really getting devoted to the song. It didn't seem like a normal frat party but it was still Reiner's party so things were going well.

Unsure of the environment they were in since the house was newly renovated since Elizabeth had been in it last, she trailed behind Sasha following her to wherever. Suddenly Sasha stopped and starting waving her arms back and forth she yelled, "Hey Connie!" Elizabeth looked to where Sasha was yelling too, turns out the Dj was one of Sasha's closest friends, Connie Springer. After realizing that Connie was the Dj it made sense as to why these songs were now playing. Elizabeth met Connie a while ago when she and Sasha first became roommates and then soon realized they were in the same humanities class together creating a stronger bond.

Connie looked up and a smile appeared on his face. Removing his headphones from his head he stepped away from the speakers and began to advance towards the girls. He had navy blue sweatpants on along with a white t-shirt and worn-out white Nike's. "So, Sasha, tell me how you got our hermit crab of a friend out of the dorm room since she doesn't leave except it's for work, school, or food." He smiled at them both and hugged Elizabeth then Sasha but kept his arm around her when they pulled away.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned more weight onto one leg saying, "Connie, you make it seem like I'm the world's most boring person."

"Well, that's because you are." Elizabeth lightly slapped his arm offended by his comment but laughing it off since you know he's just joking. Her laughing was cut short once the music changed.

_Why the fuck is something about the sunshine from the Disney channel original movie Starstruck playing._

Both girls looking up to Connie glanced at each other gave a simple nod and then looked back to Connie. "Connie what the fuck kind of playlist is this." Connie who was embarrassed began scratching the back of his neck said shyly, "No one else seems to be complaining." He wasn't wrong, people were singing along to the song? But also most people at this party were drunk out of their minds so they won't remember any of this in the morning.

"Okay I've been here for more than 10 minutes and I'm still sober I'm getting a drink," Sasha said grabbing Elizabeth's wrist pulling her towards the bar leaving Connie standing there. Elizabeth turned back and waved shyly to say bye but turned back around before she could see his reaction.

"Eren, make me something strong, Elizabeth's my chaperone for tonight." Elizabeth glanced at Sasha and gave her a look warning her to not get too out of hand tonight. Turning around was none other than Eren Yeager. He is close with Connie, therefore, making him close with Sasha and Elizabeth. 

"Elizabeth-Rose? I wouldn't have expected to see you here tonight," Eren stated looking the girl up and down and then smirking. Elizabeth smiled to herself whenever he said her name, he was the only one who ever called her by her whole name and it always hit a soft spot. "It seems to be a shock to everyone tonight that I'm here." Elizabeth had looked him up and down, she couldn't deny that he did look good. He had his hair in a loose messy bun a black hoodie and a jean jacket overlapping it and black sweat pants and black shoes. Silver rings spread all over his fingers along with a thin silver chain necklace around his neck helping his eyes pop out more. His piercing teal eyes were eyeing her diving deep as if he was trying to figure out her motive for being here tonight.

"Well, tell me Elizabeth-Rose, why did you decide to leave your dorm room and come here instead?" He began making Sasha's drink and passed it to her when he was done. He then put his hand under his chin and leaned over the counter matching the height of Elizabeth's eyes.

"Hmm let me think? The only thing that comes to mind is that I was bored and Sasha convinced me to go." It wasn't the truest statement but it also wasn't a lie either. Eren didn't respond but rather gave her a small smirk and nodded his head.

"You aren't doing a very good job chaperoning Elizabeth-Rose," Eren stated while getting her a beer. Elizabeth tilted her head confused by the statement he just said and began to look around.

Sasha left her alone with Eren without stating where she went.

"Fuck," Elizabeth muttered and Eren was pointing to the left of them. "She went that way, you need to pay more attention Elizabeth-Rose. Anyways, I'll catch up with you later, I need to find my sister." Before allowing Elizabeth to even say something in return he left into the crowd and the music was too loud for her to yell out to him.

Walking in the direction where Eren pointed, Elizabeth soon spotted Sasha right next to the staircase by the front door. With her were Reiner and another boy who she had never seen before. He was tall with dirty blonde hair that was long but not long enough to be clipped back like Eren's. He was broad-shouldered and had a muscular figure. He was gorgeous even though he resembled a horse a little bit. He wore white sneakers, light washed ripped jeans that fit him perfectly, and a white t-shirt. He has a small gold chain on and his ears and nose were pierced matching the chain around his neck. His hands were ringless but the veins on his hands went all the way down his arm. Elizabeth finally reaching the group of three she wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck.

"Sasha I can't be a good chaperone if you just disappear."

Sasha looked over her shoulder and laughed and you gave a small smile in return.

"Little Elizabeth finally came to a party huh? It's been a while hasn't it?" Reiner glanced down to Elizabeth and smiled at her. Similar to what the boy next to him is wearing he had the same outfit except for the fact it was all black and had no rips in his pants. 

"Yes, it has been a while and seems like I've been missing out on Connie's amazing Dj skills. Never thought I'd be listening to "When I grow up" at a frat party but there's a first time for everything. Isn't there? Anyways, how rude of you to not introduce me to your friend, I'm Elizabeth-Rose Poppra but everyone calls me Elizabeth." She glances up at the gorgeous boy before her and sees sandy colored eyes with a hint of green to them. He smiles at her and puts his hand out, "I'm Jean Kirsten, but everyone calls me Jean." Elizabeth steps away from Sasha and shakes the boy's hand, "So Jean why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Well," he starts and leans back against the wall and puts his hand in his front pockets, "I recently transferred schools since I changed my major and the college I used to go to didn't have my new one. I also knew Reiner since high school so I knew I could have a roommate then. But I failed to realize that he was in the frat so I still had to look for a roommate." He had a tone of laughter in his voice but there was also a feeling of sincerity within his words.

He had looked her up and down taking in her full beauty.Her loose mom jeans that hung around her legs snatched by her weight due to her belt, her black corset top complimenting her olive-toned skin and curves of her body. Her face had eyes that went large when she was laughing and a light brown color that complemented everything else about her. Hair that was messy but tied back into a pony, was extremely wavy but not wavy enough to be considered curly. Her hair was dark brown with honey-colored undertones. She had a rounded shaped face giving her chubby cheeks and pursed out lips. His lips began to quirk and he brought his eyes back to her.

"Well, I've told you things about myself now I want to know more about you, Lizzie-Rose."

Elizabeth smiled at him for two reasons: his genuine kindness towards her and a nickname no one has ever called her, not even her parents. She laughed slightly leaning her side against the wall joining him. "Well, I've been here for the past two years, Sasha being my roommate since I first started my freshman year. I'm majoring in forensic science on the path to pre-law. Although I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do law itself and just do the science part of things."He was significantly taller than her and was smiling down at her, "You seem genuinely excited with what you want to do with your life."

"Well, I kind of knew what I wanted since a young age making this an easy thing to talk about."

Jean was about to offer a response but was cut off short by a yelling Sasha popping her head out from behind the wall entering the dining room, " ELIZABETH! JEAN! BEER PONG NOW!" Elizabeth turned away from Jean but looked over her shoulder and grabbed his wrist, "Looks like we're playing beer pong." She towards him and turned her head forward towards the direction of Sasha.

At the table, it was Sasha and Connie on one side both intoxicated but making out with each other nonetheless. They've been denying their feelings for each other since they first met but every time they get drunk they always hookup with each other.

"They aren't going to stop anytime soon so either we can find new people to play with or figure out something to do," Elizabeth was looking back and forth from the couple and back and Jean. Jean laughed and started looking around, "Maybe we can find someone-" he stopped suddenly after spotting someone. Jean spun around and began speaking frantically, "Lizzie, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to kiss you."

Taken back Elizabeth began to sputter out "wha-"

"No time to explain my ex is here and she's coming this way, please. Just say yes I'm not doing this without consent."

Elizabeth gave a simple nod and Jean took the opportunity quickly. He placed his hand on the small of her back and another on the side of her arm and put his lips to hers. Elizabeth realizing what was happening she put her arms around his neck moving in sync with him. His lips were soft against hers and his breath tasted minty with a side beer. He smelt like firewood and fabric that was dried in the sun. She started pushing up against him and he was pulling her closer using the hand on her back as if they wanted no space between them. She began to feel a coolness on her face from his nose ring when he was pushing closer to her. It would have seemed perfect if the kiss wasn't sparked due to someone else's presence or better yet being in the presence of anyone other than the two of them. His hand that was on her arm moved to her neck and his thumb began caressing her jawline. If Jean had it his way, he would've attempted to restart this whole night and attempt to take it slow with Elizabeth. Unfortunately, some things just don't go as planned.


	2. Skrt skrt

Newton's third law of physics states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Jean wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but, he did know somethings.

If Jean hadn't gone to the party tonight he wouldn't have met Elizabeth. But then again if he hadn't gone to this party, he would've never seen his ex and have to kiss Elizabeth on the spot and making her feel like he was using her. He knew either this friendship that was forming would become a very reliable one in the future or it would be over by the end of the night.

But here he is, in the middle of a dining room at a frat house making out with a girl he had just met. They both would've enjoyed it much more if it was forced and if this wasn't just their first encounter. Elizabeth wasn't mad at the fact that this was happening the only thing she would change about this night would be the song playing in the background. Nothing sets the mood quite like "When I grow up" by the pussycat dolls.

Jean stopped this kiss before it went any farther out of fear, he already felt bad for using Elizabeth and he didn't want to take advantage of her even more than he already did. His forehead was pressed against hers and they focused on each other's breathing. Jean let out a small chuckle and pulled his face away from Elizabeth's but still kept his hand on her lower back.

"I think we're in the clear now. I owe you one Lizzie-Rose." Elizabeth looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"One day, not right now since I have to get Sasha back home before she does something she might regret you're going to tell me all about this wonderful ex of yours," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me take you out, we'll get food and I'll explain everything. And maybe we'll get to know each other without having any outside interferences." Jean was smiling down at her and it had a boyish yet mischievous side to it.

Elizabeth pulling out her phone handing it to Jean she gives him a smirk, "Well if you don't want outside resources bothering us I can pick up food from my job. I'm the call lady at the Chinese restaurant right off-campus. I can get us food and I'll go to your dorm and we can eat and talk about everything. Just give me your number and we'll set up a time for when we want to do this." Jean grabbed her phone and put his number in.

"So until next time then Lizzie-Rose?"

"Next time."

Elizabeth looked for Sasha but she was still in the same spot as before just instead of being with Connie she now has a bottle of vodka in her hand. Elizabeth walking towards her putting the bottle down and putting her arm around her shoulder, Elizabeth started dragging Sasha. "Sasha, we're leaving let's go." Sasha groaned in response not happy that she was leaving the party. 

"Elizabeth-Rose you look like you need help there!" Elizabeth turned her head over her shoulder and saw Eren running towards them and his adopted sister Mikasa trailing behind him. Eren took Sasha's other arm and picked her up bridal style and started carrying her.

"I can drive you guys back to your dorm, she looks like she's going to pass out at any minute."

Elizabeth looked up at him with a worried expression, "Are you sure? I feel like I'm imposing and what about Mikasa she's probably tired and just wants to go home."

Eren laughed and stopped to reposition himself so he didn't drop Sasha. "Elizabeth-Rose you're worrying too much, I have passed your dorms anyway since Mikasa lives in the dorm complex next to yours. If it was an issue I wouldn't have offered."

For the longest time, Elizabeth expected Eren to drive a jet black Dodge Charger but instead, he drives a 2011 Toyota RAV4. The only thing that matched her original mindset of his car is that they were both black. "Thank you," was all she was able to mutter out in response as they entered into the car.

The second Eren stepped into his car he plugged his phone into the aux cord.

_Fucking robbery by juice WRLD started playing. Who broke his heart? Probably no one._

If there was a god at this moment, Elizabeth didn't believe it was there. Seated in the back seat of the car, Sasha's head on her lap mildly mumbling to herself about food. Mikasa, in the passenger seat on her phone but glancing back and forth from her phone to look at Eren.

Breaking the silence, "So Eren, where's Armin this fine evening?" Elizabeth hadn't seen the doe-eyed boy in a while but he was never at the parties anyways. The most she's ever seen him is when he's working at their local coffee shop on campus or in classes choosing to study in the library afterward. Armin was a very studious person it was quite strange to see him be such close friends with someone who was nothing like him.

"Well, if you're curious he had work but there was also a new show coming out today that he wanted to start."

"And what kind of show might that be?"

"I don't know, it's something on National Geographic though. Who knows, maybe it'll help him with his major."

Armin was currently on his way to becoming a marine biologist. Some people have their majors picked out so well for themselves, Armin is indeed one of those people.

"Now, since you asked me a question I get to ask you one. It's only fair." Eren looked over his shoulder to peer at Elizabeth in the back seat. Although it was quite dark she was able to see a small smirk plastered onto his face and his eyes were wide like a girl on molly. He looked back to the road and then proceeded to ask his question, "Elizabeth-Rose, what might you be doing tomorrow evening? It's a Sunday so there are no classes so I would like to know of your plans."

Mikasa who was on her phone the whole time had at this point set down her phone and turned her attention towards Elizabeth, turning her body around to look at her. Elizabeth had now one of two options, lie and say she was going to make sure Sasha had all her needs for the hangover the next day which would be gone by the time she and Eren go out, or be honest and say she had nothing to do. 

"I'm free tomorrow."

Mikasa turned her body back away from Elizabeth and now looking back on her phone. Eren glanced at Mikasa and then back to the road. "Well since it seems you aren't busy and neither are I how about we go out and get ice cream from Baskin Robins and food from Dunkin' since they're combined and eat it in the parking lot?" Elizabeth knew she couldn't turn this offer down. He was offering her to get her ice cream and coffee (and maybe hash browns if she was lucky). Getting excited but still keeping us to herself so he wouldn't know that she was interested she replied with a simple, "Yes, I'd like that."

Pulling up to the dorm complex Elizabeth started getting herself ready to pull Sasha out from the car without dropping her onto the concrete. Elizabeth didn't even want to think of what might happen when they tried going up the stairs.

Eren starting to take off his seatbelt going to leave the car to help her, Mikasa put a hand on his arm turning around turned on the light, and began undoing her seatbelt. "You're going to need help with her, she's knocked out." She wasn't wrong, Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to be able to bring her up four flights of stairs on her own. Elizabeth had gotten Sasha out of the car and Eren still unsure of what to do he asked "Are you guys good or do you want me to-"

"We're fine, just wait here," Mikasa cut him off quickly and put Sasha's left arm over her shoulder. The girls proceeded to the dorm complex while Eren sat in the car listening to Vibez by Zayn.

Fairly quickly Mikasa came back into the car and looked at Eren before putting her seatbelt on, "Looks like you decided to grow a pair of balls and finally ask Elizabeth out, huh?" Eren gave a dry chuckle and glanced back at her while turning off the light she had turned in earlier, "First off, we're friends. I can't remember the last time I've hung out with her last it's been a while and I missed our hangouts so why not ask. She could've easily said no."

"She could've but, she didn't," Mikasa turned back into her seat to put her seatbelt on, "Put your seatbelt on and let's go I'm tired and I'm not trying to fall asleep in your car again."

"What you didn't like I did last time? You looked comfy."

"Eren, you left me in the car all night. You could've easily just brought me into your dorm room and let me sleep on your couch. Instead, you left me in your car and it was the middle of winter, it was freezing."

Eren laughed and looked at her when they reached the stop sign, "I promise you that I will never leave you in my car again at night time in the middle of winter no matter how funny it is. But hey at least you woke up at one point and then came to my dorm room. My issue was you took my bed and made me sleep on the couch."

"Eren you deserved to sleep in the car the same way I did I was being grateful for not dragging you into the car and letting you sleep on the couch. You're also lucky that I didn't tell Annie, she would've killed you on the spot."

"Don't even joke about telling Annie about that. If I ever wish to see another day Annie can never know about that."

Mikasa now laughed and she laughed for a while. She always found it funny how Eren got timid when she threatened to use her girlfriend against him. Eren was quite fond of Annie he was happy that Mikasa found someone for herself and he was glad that it was Annie.

Pulling up now to Mikasa dorm she turned around facing him once more before leaving the car, "Don't fuck this up with Elizabeth. She's a good person. Even if you're like 'oh we're just friends blah blah blah' it'll probably turn into something, so don't rush it and if you hurt her I'll tell Annie about that night."

"Goodnight to you too Mikasa I hope you sleep well tonight hopefully both sides of your pillow will be cold."

Mikasa got out of his car and he watched her as she entered the dorm complex to make sure she got in safely. Even though Eren left her out that one night, he never went into his dorm room. He only entered it when he saw Mikasa wake up and start exiting the car. Even if he would never tell it to her face, he cared about her more than anything else and would hurt anyone that hurt her.

~

Elizabeth had finally gotten Sasha to stay in her bed and decided to take a shower. She didn't realize how late it was until she got out of the shower. She didn't feel tired but she knew she had to sleep. She was about to go and try to sleep but then her phone went off.

Eren

If you aren't too tired

wanna go out tonight as

a midnight getaway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi LMFAO idk when I’m going to update next but I know I’ll post one whenever I can but omg I can’t do this I’m laughing at myself


End file.
